Buy a Prisoner
by Keikokin
Summary: An OOC fic The Ministry of Magic has a new program that allows the purchase of prisoners. One is Lucius Malfoy. How is Harry Potter involved? COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


Buy a prisoner by Keikokin

Beta'd by horselovnbabe – thanks!

Pairing: Harry/Lucius

Warnings for slash and fluff

Disclaimer: These characters are owned by JKR not me. I mean no malice. Nor do I make any profit.

Harry read the Daily Prophet then read it again. After the third time, he set it down in silent disbelief. The very idea that the Ministry of Magic was so low on funds they would have a 'buy a prisoner' program? For a long time he stared out his kitchen window of his country estate then a smirk came to his face. He knew at least one person he'd like to buy; of course, he'd have to agree to it. But Harry pondered, who would think that he could handle a prisoner. Many still thought he was still the sweet and innocent kid he was the first year at Hogwarts. A wicked grin filled his face before he disapparated to the Ministry of Magic.

"Hey, Malfoy you have a post from the Ministry," Lucius gasped as a scroll fluttered through the bars on his cell door window. He caught the precious communication and shook as he realized what it said.

"Prisoner 8472, L. Malfoy, because of your good behavior you have been placed in our 'buy a prisoner' program. Several offers have been made for your purchase. Family members are not allowed to participate. You will be as a slave to candidate of your choosing, but must be humanely kept. The slave and the buyer have to both agree on the pairing. You will be fitted with a collar to restrict your magic. Here are your potential candidates:

What followed was a who's who list of every enemy Lucius had ever made in his entire life. He realized this could be worse than Azkaban. But his eyes blinked in surprise at the last name on the list, Harry Potter. Why would Harry Potter want to purchase him, even if it was into slavery? Lucius thought back to house-elf incident. He thought back to the curious meeting in the bookstore. Were they enough to cause him to seek revenge? Was his hatred for Draco so strong that he saw this as a way to get even? What did the young man even look like now? The letter said nothing about becoming a sex slave. If that were even a possibility he'd go celibate before touching any of the other 'candidates' on the list.

"Quill?" Lucius rasped to the man waiting outside, his voice raw from disuse. The man handed him a quill and Lucius circled the last name on the list, signing his own name. He handed back the parchment and watched the man leave.

The next morning Lucius was taken from his cell. He was showered, shaved and de-loused. He was fitted with a collar, which magically sized itself to his neck before it clamped shut. He was put into a gray overall suit and shoved outside into a waiting line. One of the men tried to run from his owner as he was taken. His head whipped back and the snap was audible, as he fell to the ground dead from a broken neck.

"The collar is magical," a burly guard carrying a muggle weapon in his hands declared as he walked back and forth in front of the line. "It can sense that you are running away. What you just witnessed are the results of that 'transgression'. You will only be free in death or at the express written and verbal consent of your owner. It can also sense when you are about to harm your owner and it will be as bad as the Cruciatus curse, I assure you. Behave yourselves; you do not want to come back to me."

The line moved slowly as prisoners were given over. At last it was only one man between Lucius and getting out of Azkaban. It was then his eyes met the green eyes of Harry Potter. He'd grown, Lucius barely recognized the strong, handsome man in front of him. Potter had killed the Dark Lord and his face looked older, no longer innocent. As Lucius came to the head of the line Harry came over to him tapped his wand to the metal collar and Lucius felt Harry's magic claim him. Without looking up, his head lowered in submission he followed Harry Potter over to a waiting car. Lucius was ushered into the back seat where he cried at the face he saw, the door slamming quickly behind him.

"FATHER!" Draco leapt into his fathers' arms.

"DRACO, Oh Merlin, Draco," Lucius rasped as the car sped quickly away.

Harry turned from where he sat in the front passenger seat and looked at the reunion. Harry was moved by the pleas that Draco had made when he heard Harry would be given custody of his father. Finally, he had granted the small reunion. Now he was glad he had. But taking in Lucius' appearance was too much. He pointed his wand at Lucius transforming his clothes into a plain black v-neck sweater and black trousers, ending with black boots. Then looking at the collar he transformed it to a silver collar instead of the forged metal gray. He nodded at the stunned pair then continued to watch the scenery go by thus leaving the two some privacy. After an hour in the car it stopped in front of Harrys' estate. Harry paid the driver and they all got out.

Lucius and Draco followed Harry into the stately home. It wasn't the Malfoy Manor but it wasn't too far out of the neighborhood. They all sat in the main sitting room. Harry cleared his throat.

"Draco, you may come visit your father at anytime to see he is being treated well. Over holidays you may stay over. I did not do this as a means to torture either one of you. I simply think that some humbling and humility is needed." Harry stared pointedly at Lucius.

"T-thank you Potter," Lucius rasped. Harry shook his head and pointed his wand at Lucius' throat. He muttered a spell and Lucius felt like a cool, soothing, waterfall had cascaded down his vocal chords. "Thank you again Mr. Potter," Lucius said clearly without pain.

"You may stay for dinner if you wish Draco. Lucius, I'd like to show you what we will be doing tomorrow." Lucius nodded his head as did Draco. Lucius went to stand up and swayed.

"Oh good grief, I can't have you like this. When was the last time you ate Lucius?" Harry asked angrily.

"Last night, I had some salt peter and hard tack," Lucius replied.

"What?" Harry shook his head. "Follow me." The Malfoys got up and Lucius leaned heavily on his son for support.

They soon arrived in a sun filled kitchen and Harry pointed to a long plank table. Taking the hint the Malfoys sat down. Harry put a pitcher of water and ice tea on the table.

"Can I help?" Draco offered. Harry raised an eyebrow, smiled then nodded as he pointed to a stain glass cabinet with glasses in it. Between the two former schoolmates the table was soon filled with fruits, drinks and sandwiches.

Lucius ate so quickly that Draco put a hand on his arm to slow his speed so he would not get ill. While Lucius ate Draco watched Harry. He did not understand why Harry had seen fit to do this. Draco prayed Harry would not seek his revenge against him by using his father. When Lucius finished and some color had returned to his face Harry led them outside.

"Tomorrow, we will exercise the horses and start clean up work in the flower beds." Harry pointed.

Draco began to protest but Lucius put out an arm to silence him. Harry saw the gesture.

"You will find that I will not ask anything of you I am not willing to do myself. More than likely I will work side-by-side with you on all projects." Harry stated firmly. "I trust you can ride?" Harry raised an eyebrow at Lucius as they walked toward the stables.

Lucius blinked, wondering if that was meant to be a flirtatious statement or not. Perhaps it was simply the tone used. Perhaps it was aimed at Draco. He shook it off.

"Yes, my father is an accomplished equestrian," Draco answered with disdain.

Lucius nudged him.

"Excellent, if you ever feel up to the challenge Wildfire over there needs to be broken," Harry pointed to a white, wild Arabian Stallion who was currently bucking, running and nipping at flies. He looked like he had earned his name.

"Strictly up to you, of course. He is one stallion I won't touch. If I don't get him trained soon, I will take him to sale," Harry replied.

Harry continued showing the pair around the estate. Draco would ask questions here and there but Lucius did not speak until spoken to. Harry wondered if Azkaban had broken him.

"Where are your house elves?" Draco asked when Harry showed Lucius his new bedroom.

"I don't have them. I have a few hands on staff and I do the rest," Draco gasped at Harry's words and was nudged again by Lucius.

Dinner was served shortly afterwards and the trio went downstairs to eat. A valet came over to Harry.

"I was to remind you of your invitation to dine with Miss Charleston."

"Send her my regrets."

"Miss Calliente?"

"Same."

"Miss…"

"Look anyone else who sends a letter asking for a date, please turn them away."

"It is not healthy for a man such as …"

"Thank you Charles." Harry rolled his eyes. Lucius and Draco looked at each other.

"Get this a lot, do you?" Draco chuckled.

"Yes, and Charles wants to see me married off." Harry groaned. "Bit revolting really."

"You never married?" Lucius asked in surprise.

"No." Harry said simply and they finished eating in silence.

After dinner Draco left and Lucius felt alone for the first time that day.

"Lucius, I could use some help with this," Harry said entering the foyer where Draco had just left.

Lucius nodded and followed to find Harry trying to get a rather large box out of the cellar. It took two of them quite sometime to get it out. They were both gasping from the work.

"You can get some water or a drink if you want Lucius. I can get it from here," Harry said as he levitated the box into the foyer.

Feeling out of place Lucius walked to the kitchen.

"Hey, you the bloke from the prison?" A very tanned man who Lucius remembered from the stables was sitting at the table wiping his brow. He was quite good looking and dark in color.

"Yes, I am," Lucius said reaching for a glass and filling it with some water.

"You're lucky to get Harry. He's a good one he is." The man drawled. Lucius didn't say anything, not knowing what to say.

"SO what's your story? Did you two date or something?" the man asked. Just then Harry entered the kitchen.

"Oh you met Pete?" Harry said reaching for a glass to fill it with some water. Lucius nodded again.

"Why him?" Pete asked Harry.

"So he could see how the other half lives," Harry replied simply.

Lucius drank slowly contemplating the words Harry had spoken. Any concerns about mistreatment or sex slavery left his mind. This was indeed as Harry had indicated earlier, a lesson in humility. Lucius wondered what could be more humiliating than having rats crawl over you looking for warmth or food and visibly paled.

"Lucius?" Harry asked with concern.

"I'm fine," Lucius said simply then with a desire to change the subject he asked," What was in that box?"

"Kids play set," Harry said looking upset then left the room. He called over his shoulder, "Don't stay up too late."

"He always wanted kids," Pete said quietly. "Guess he finally gave up."

"But I heard him earlier turn down date after date." Lucius replied.

'Nah, he's not into the ladies. I thought he'd find a nice bloke and be able to adopt, go the surrogate route or even… well," Pete broke off.

"Even find a wizard willing to do it the natural way?" Lucius supplied as he finished his water.

"Yeah. But every guy he brought around wanted his name, fame or money. They could never see through to him. " Pete shrugged then turned. "If you tell him I told you, I'll deny it."

Lucius nodded then walked around the house before he went to bed. He tossed and turned seeing the Dementors breeze past his cell whispering in his mind, "the kiss, the kiss, who will get the kiss?" Lucius woke up screaming as he felt the Dementors breath and the rats upon his skin. A light came on and Harry ran in wearing only a pair of silk pants.

"What?" Harry yelled then seeing Lucius thrashing ran over and tried to hold him down.

"LUCIUS! IT'S A DREAM! YOU AREN'T THERE ANY MORE YOU'RE HERE WITH HARRY!" He screamed.

Suddenly Lucius seemed to snap out of it and threw himself at Harry rocking back and forth still whimpering in fear; like a five year old with a spider in the room. Harry was shaken to see a man who he used to fear reduced to this state.

"Shh, shh, Lucius it's okay. No one can get you here," Harry held on tightly until Lucius stopped and looked at him fearfully.

"Do I have to go back there?" Lucius whispered with terror in his words.

"No, you don't. Do you want me to get Draco?" Harry asked when Lucius had calmed and he let go looking embarrassed.

"Please no, don't. Let him remember how I was," Lucius whispered.

"Sure," Harry sort of understood where Lucius was coming from, so he let it go. He walked to the door and saw the panic reappear on Lucius' face. "Do you like dogs?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I suppose so," Lucius answered in confusion.

Harry gave a whistle and a friendly, fat, old Golden Retriever came into the room and just managed to get on the bed. Lucius smiled and looked at Harry with a look of thanks. Harry stood there a moment watching Lucius pat the dog until he started to fall asleep. Harry shook his head and went to bed. The next morning came early for both men. Harry noted with amusement that the dog, Smokey, no longer wanted to leave Lucius' side as if sensing he was needed.

"You know as well as I do you can't ride a horse distracted. You want to tell me about it?" Harry offered seeing Lucius was still upset.

"It was just a dream about that place," Lucius said his eyes going wide.

"Well, what did you dream?" Harry prodded.

"I don't want to talk about it." Lucius replied staring wide eyed like he could see it all.

"Well, ask me something if it makes you more comfortable," Harry offered sitting back to drink his tea.

"What are you going to do with that box?" Lucius asked trying to change the subject.

Harry's eyes clouded with pain. "I am giving it away."

"Why?" Lucius asked again.

"Because I'll never use it," Harry replied and Lucius was sure he'd seen pain in Harry's eyes that time.

"Why don't you adopt?" Lucius asked.

"I'm not married," Harry whispered.

"Surrogate mother?" Lucius replied.

"I don't want a three person marriage, too complicated. And I couldn't take a child away from its mother or expect a woman to walk away from her child." Harry replied.

"Test-tube?" Lucius recalled hearing of the muggles doing something along those lines.

"No, look I won't ask you what its like to have Dementors and rats as roomies and you don't ask about this!" Harry yelled and Lucius felt his collar constrict around his neck.

"Oh Merlin, Lucius, I'm sorry," Harry gasped seeing Lucius' hands fly to his collar like he was being strangled. Harry tapped it quickly with his wand and it loosened greatly.

"Remind me not to upset you," Lucius croaked. Harry nodded then headed outside. Lucius and Smokey followed and the two men started to exercise the horses.

Draco showed up halfway through. "I thought I'd stop in before I went to work." Draco said apparating next to the stable. "How is my father doing?" Harry looked down from on top of his mount at Draco and decided it was best to be honest.

"He had a nightmare last night. We had a slight incident with the collar but everything else is okay. I'll go get him for you." Harry quickly galloped over to Lucius looking guilty and sent him over to Draco.

Lucius brought the horse over in a tight canter then sidestepped it over to the fence.

"Nice to see you so soon," Lucius said softly.

"Is he being alright Father, because if he isn't …" Draco began but Lucius cut him off.

"Draco, if not for this collar I would think I was a guest on a working holiday. I chose Harry out of a long list. It was a good choice." Lucius told his son from on top of a golden palomino.

"But Father, manual labor?" Draco gasped.

"It won't kill me. That prison would have," Lucius said in a dead tone. "Imagine what McNair, Zabini or Bella would have put me through."

"Maybe you can find something out about him that we can use to our advantage blackmail your way to freedom," Draco smirked.

"No." Lucius said firmly. "This is my second chance. I don't want to be like that, anymore."

"What happened to you Father?" Draco asked.

Lucius paled and began to sweat; he could almost feel the Dementors again.

"Whoa," Harry said pulling up alongside Lucius," Everything okay here?" Harry asked as he bent over to pet his mounts' neck.

Lucius was now jumpy and it caused his mount to scare. "Look out," Harry cried as Lucius tried to calm his horse but he was too shook up from thinking of Azkaban. He dismounted in a rush and grabbed the reins. Draco stood horror stuck, having never seen his Father lose control of a horse. Harry looked on with concern.

"I-I'll just take this one in," Lucius whispered then jogged off with the horse in tow.

"Please don't mention that place to him right now. He's in a bad way from it." Harry chided then galloped over to the stalls, dismounted quickly and went to check on Lucius.

Harry found Lucius sitting wide-eyed in a corner of a stall, panic all over his face.

"Lucius it's me Harry. Look at me," Harry whispered, walking closer very slowly.

He took a blanket and wrapped it around the blond and disapparated back into the house. Harry sat Lucius down on his bed.

"Lucius, can you hear me?" Harry said clearly taking Lucius' face and turning it toward his own.

The blond blinked and nodded slowly. Draco appeared a moment later at the door.

"Father?" Draco asked. Lucius looked up at him then Harry noticed he tried to sit up taller.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Lucius said softly.

Draco nodded and looking daggers at Harry left the room.

"He's gone," Harry said quietly. "You don't have to be strong for him now. Look, maybe the horses weren't such a good idea. Maybe just a walk and some talking?"

Lucius gulped then nodded. Harry whistled and Smokey waddled into the room.

"Want to go for a walk?" Harry asked and the dog wagged its tail hopefully as they made their way outside again.

They walked for several minutes. Harry decided to wait for Lucius to speak first.

"I can't believe I'm out," Lucius said softly. "It feels like they are here."

"They aren't. With any luck you'll never see another one again." Harry replied.

"I can't be what Draco expects me to be," Lucius sounded hollow, to Harry's thinking much like Sirius had sounded when he got out. "I feel dead inside. I need to feel."

"What do you want to do?" Harry asked.

"Me? I'm your slave and you ask what I want to do?" Lucius asked with confusion.

"Okay then, what did you think I wanted you for?" Harry smiled.

"First I thought revenge or a way to hurt Draco. Then I thought maybe to pleasure you." Lucius said softly.

"And now?" Harry asked seriously coming to a bench and sitting down to enjoy the scenery of the valley and hills. "I won't bite," Harry said patting the bench. Lucius sat down nervously.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Lucius asked.

"Maybe so you can feel comfortable here?" Harry answered.

"Is that all?" Lucius pressed.

"Well, company is nice. I thought I would teach you a lesson in how the other side lives or at least some humility. But I see what you really need is to see kindness," Harry shrugged. "Maybe a friend?"

"Maybe we both do?" Lucius tried to smile but shrugged instead.

"Did that hurt?" Harry teased.

"What?" Lucius asked.

"Trying to smile," Harry smiled as if by example Lucius would learn how. "How about if I show you a picture of Cornelius Fudge in drag?" Harry smiled and pulled out his wallet from his back pocket. Curious Lucius leaned over slightly to see tiny pictures of people some moving, some not in Harry's wallet.

"There it is," Harry beamed and showed the little picture of Cornelius Fudge in high-heels, fishnet stockings, pink miniskirt and see through blouse and bra. He had on a red wig and black lipstick and eyeliner.

"I thought he was ugly as a man!" Lucius chuckled. Harry looked up and saw traces of a smile.

"There I knew you could do it," Harry smiled back. "You have a beautiful smile." Harry looked back down at the pictures and missed the genuine smile Lucius had from the compliment.

"Who are they?" Lucius inquired. Harry began from the start. "This is Hermione and Ron my best mates from school. And this is Oliver my first boyfriend. This is Hagrid, you know him. And this is a picture of Hedwig, my first owl. This is Smokey's puppy picture. Oh, I forgot this one was still in here," Harry took out a picture of a very handsome man in his late twenties or early thirties with his arms wrapped around Harry from behind. "Incendio," Harry said and the picture caught on fire, Harry threw it to the ground.

"Who was that?" Lucius asked with curiosity.

"Tommy, my last boyfriend, well fiancé really," Harry said shoving the wallet back into his pocket.

"What happened?" Lucius asked. "You don't have to tell me."

"The staff would tell you if you asked. I don't care if you know or not. He didn't want a family. Then I found out he wrote an unauthorized biography of me. He just wanted to cash in." Harry got up. "It must be lunch time by now." With that pronouncement he began to walk back to the house.

The two ate lunch in relative silence. Lucius helped Harry clean up afterwards. Then Harry said he had some business matters to clear up that Lucius should try to settle in and put his things away that Draco had brought over. When he finished he went to go look around the house. What he saw almost broke what was left of his heart. One room was completely decorated for a nursery. But the furniture had been boxed up and marked as to where it should be donated. There was a picture of Lily and James Potter on the wall and underneath was a plaque that said "Grandparents." James had his glasses off and was crying holding Lily who was also crying. They looked in surprise to see him there. They looked hopefully at each other then back at him.

"Oh, I'm just his slave," Lucius said. "Don't get the wrong idea."

"Slave?" James asked.

"It's a long story," Lucius answered after some inner debate.

"So you aren't Harry's new boyfriend?" Lily asked wiping her tears.

"No, I'm too old for him anyway," Lucius reminded them.

"He likes older men Lucius," James smiled. "It's a shame, but I suppose you are still married?"

"No, she left me a long time ago," Lucius replied.

"Sorry Lucius," Lily said quietly.

"Well, I'm not sure I should be in here," Lucius said after an awkward moment of silence.

The Potters waved goodbye and Lucius left the room then went to his own room to think. After awhile Harry found him and they went to work on clearing out the flower gardens. Harry seemed to truly enjoy gardening, but in truth it scared Lucius. When he saw the dirt it reminded him of bodies he'd seen buried in back of Azkaban. So without a word he began to get away from the dirt and just worked on moving away the dead foliage.

"Afraid of getting your hands dirty?" Harry teased as they took a small break.

"Bad memories," Lucius said and began to shiver despite the heat of the day.

"Oh, one of those memories. Ok, time to move onto something else. Let's go work on dinner," Harry said then they got up, washed and Harry got out the ingredients.

"I don't know how to cook," Lucius said simply.

"Good time to learn then," Harry said dismissively. Harry handed him a cookbook.

Lucius looked at it curiously. "It looks like potions with food."

Harry began to laugh. "You would see it that way."

After quite a bit of tutoring Harry showed Lucius how to make a simple meal. Lucius found he rather liked cooking. Harry was thrilled since he actually deplored cooking. After dinner they cleaned up and went to bed.

Lucius tossed and turned in his sleep again. He dreamed he was being buried alive by the Dementors, and then it turned into the nursery where Lily and James were begging him to help Harry have a child. When Lucius turned he saw a child in his arms but the Dementors came and took it burying them both alive outside with Harry standing by holding his collar in his hands. Lucius woke up screaming sending Smokey running and barking madly. Once again Harry ran into the room.

"Oh god Harry they're coming! They're going to bury us alive!" Lucius screamed rocking back and forth.

"Shh, Lucius. It was just a bad dream," Harry tried to soothe Lucius but the blond just shook with terror.

Not knowing what else to do Harry put his arms around him, lay down on the bed and let Lucius curl up in his arms for security. He spent a good deal of the night convincing Lucius that here were no Dementors there. Harry fell asleep much to Lucius' amazement. Still feeling scared Lucius didn't move him or wake him, just lay close enjoying human companionship. Shivering in the morning Lucius woke first then got up to shower. Harry stretched and yawned as he woke then sat up with a start when he discovered he was not in his own room. Looking over he saw Lucius staring out the window holding himself. Harry walked softly over to the man.

"Lucius?" Harry said quietly and was startled when the man turned and there were tears running down his face and look of total fear. Harry lifted a hand to wipe away the tears when Lucius smiled at him and said "thanks."

"Anytime," Harry replied looking with great concern at the man. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Turning back toward the window Harry wondered if he should leave Lucius to his thoughts.

"Each night they walked by and you could hear them in your mind. They were hungry. The Dementors wanted someone to kiss. It left you cold. I never really had many happy memories to begin with and it seemed to anger them. Sometimes they would swarm by my door. I would hide in the corner to get away from them. As well it would protect half my body from the rats. I'll kill myself before I go back."

"You aren't going back. I thought I'd have you here for awhile then set you free." Harry said sincerely putting a hand on the blonds shoulder.

"No." Lucius said with fear in his voice again.

"Pardon?" Harry thought he'd misheard.

"I can't do it anymore. Draco, the world expects to see the old Lucius Malfoy, Lord of the Manor, Death Eater, Aristocrat, … I can't." Lucius whispered.

"Well then, you can stay here," Harry offered.

"How do I explain this to Draco?" Lucius' voice cracked.

"We can worry about that when we get to it. Now, I want you to have some breakfast and try to calm down. You need to get back in the saddle again. Then we have some painting to do." Harry patted him on the shoulder and Lucius nodded his fingers playing with the collar.

He became lost in his thoughts again.

/ This collar brings me here. I am a slave but Harry is more like the friend I wish I had. He is nothing like James. He is so much older than Draco in many ways. He is kinder to me then what I deserve. I wish I could do something for him, but I can't. I can barely keep it together. /

"Hey, breakfast, remember?" Harry tugged at his arm and Lucius noted that Harry had changed clothes. He shook off his thoughts and followed Harry downstairs.

Breakfast was uneventful and Lucius did much better at riding. Harry was relieved that Draco didn't come that morning. He suspected it threw Lucius off to try to be Lord Malfoy again.

It took Lucius some time to be able to master the art of painting. They were painting some fencing out by the stables. Lucius was covered in white paint specks. Harry couldn't stop laughing at him so Lucius painted his nose.

"That's for laughing at me," Lucius said with a smile.

"Oh yeah," Harry said and painted Lucius' nose white too.

The two were soon both covered in white paint, chasing each other around with the paint cans.

"You wouldn't dare," said Lucius when he was cornered.

"Want to bet?" Harry said and threw a slop of white paint at Lucius.

Lucius tackled him to the ground painting his entire face white. They laughed inches from each other's faces when suddenly they stopped laughing. Both of them looked seriously into each other's eyes.

"FATHER!" Draco suddenly appeared and yelled at his father drenched from head to toe in white paint. Laughing once again Harry pushed Lucius off him.

"Oh calm down, Malfoy," Harry retorted and with a wave of his wand cleaned them both off.

"Really, Father!" Draco scolded.

"You really need to lighten up," Harry said before he walked off leaving the two alone.

"How dare he!" Draco said angrily.

"It was just some fun Draco. Remember fun? " Lucius smirked.

"What on earth were you doing covered in paint?" Draco replied ignoring the earlier comment.

"We were painting the fence and he laughed at me because I was covered in paint so I painted his nose," Lucius smiled.

Draco looked disgusted. "I really think we should have you transferred."

"No. I refuse. You don't want me here because you hate him. But if I was with anyone else you never would have even seen me." Lucius reprimanded.

"Mmm, I suppose so. Nevertheless …" Draco began but Lucius cut him off.

"Draco that place changes a person. Don't expect me to be who I once was." Lucius shivered and went inside casually getting glasses and filling them with iced tea.

Draco watched in horror as Lucius went about duties that a servant would normally perform at the manor.

"You act like you enjoy this stuff!" Draco spat.

"There's nothing wrong with it. Harry has not asked me to do one thing he doesn't do. He has kept his word." Lucius replied.

"Well, I think I will go visit some of the others and see how they are treated," Draco snorted then disapparated.

Lucius drank his tea and went back out to the fence to find Harry was already there.

"Did Draco leave already?" Harry asked with surprise.

"Yes, he's going to go visit some of the others," Lucius realized he didn't want to or couldn't bring himself to use the word slave.

"Well, let's finish this up," Harry replied wondering himself how the others were being treated. He had seen some of the names and thought they might rather go back to Azkaban.

It was dinnertime when Draco returned looking pale and shaken. Lucius quickly sat his son down. Harry got up to get another plate and serving.

"Father, you're staying here," Draco said in a hollow tone.

"What's wrong?" Lucius asked as Harry began to set items in front of Draco.

"Some of them are sex slaves, some are cleaning night and day on their hands and knees, and others…" Draco's face went ashen.

Harry and Lucius looked at each other wondering what Draco had seen to change his attitude so much. Draco looked up at Harry who was shoving a drink in his hand.

"Thank you Harry, I realize I've over reacted," Draco offered.

"I understand, all forgiven," Harry smiled. "Try the lasagna, your father made it."

"What?" Draco swung his head quickly to look at his father.

"It's very easy really," Lucius smiled. "Like following a potion recipe."

"Which must be why I hate cooking," Harry groaned. They all started to laugh and the dinner continued peaceably.

Afterwards Harry excused himself and let the Malfoys alone. He came down later after some work and was shocked to find the two cleaning the kitchen.

"Who is this bloke and what have you done with the real Draco Malfoy?" Harry laughed getting a face full of suds in the process.

"HEY!" Harry yelled trying to wipe of the bubbles.

"What were you doing Harry?" Lucius asked handing him a dishtowel.

"Writing. I write novels. It lets me stay at home. I don't need to work but it keeps me busy. I've written some textbooks as well. But enough about me, I was just headed up to bed. We need to work on the pool tomorrow Lucius. Goodnight Draco." Harry waved and went to bed.

"You've certainly earned his trust," Draco said watching Harry leave.

"Well, I don't have a wand. Besides, if I hurt him I will have to go back," Lucius said in a hollow tone.

"Is it as bad as what they say Father?" Draco asked quietly.

"Worse, much, much worse than your most frightening nightmare." Lucius gulped.

"Well, I have to be going." Draco declared handing over the last dish for drying.

"Goodnight," Lucius said as Draco disapparated.

With Azkaban fresh on his mind, Lucius made sure to find the dog before he went to bed. Unfortunately, the dog didn't help keep the dreams away. Lucius dreamt that the Dementors had come for Draco and he wasn't strong enough to save him. He cowered in fear when he saw them. Draco was given the kiss and Lucius woke up screaming. Harry didn't even say a word when he entered the room; he just lay down next to Lucius and went to sleep.

When Lucius woke the next morning he was surprised to find Harry propped up on one elbow looking at him.

"You're supposed to be my slave and I can't stop worrying about you," Harry whispered. "Do you want to see someone? Or do you want to take a sleeping draught? You can't go on like this."

"Maybe I will try the draught tonight," Lucius answered.

"I've lived with nightmares myself. I know how debilitating they can be. If you want to talk or want to have someone over to talk to just ask." Harry replied then got up and left the room.

When Lucius came down for breakfast Harry had already come and gone leaving a plate out for him. Lucius sat and ate but the quiet bothered him immensely. He ate quickly feeling the familiar panic of being left alone fill him.

"Hey," Harry said as he entered the room and Lucius felt the panic leave him.

"What are we doing today?" Lucius asked.

"You have a choice gardening or painting?" Harry smiled.

"Painting," Lucius said quickly, too quickly.

"Alright," Harry said in a calming voice while looking askance at Lucius. "You paint and I'll garden."

"Apart?" Lucius gasped feeling scared again.

"I can work on the bed by the fence," Harry offered noticing as he said this Lucius calmed again. "Don't want to be alone today?"

Lucius looked down, but Harry got the idea. "Sure, I'll stay close by today."

"Thank you," Lucius whispered.

The pair went out after cleaning up breakfast and began to paint.

"Mr. Potter?" came a voice from behind them.

"Yes, that's me," Harry got up and wiped his hands on his jeans.

"I am from the Ministry of Magic, just checking on 8472. My name is Mr. Brown." The man held out a hand and checking his hands once more, Harry shook it.

"Has the prisoner been behaving well?" Mr. Brown asked.

"Yes," Harry offered not quite liking Mr. Brown but unsure why. Perhaps because it was the middle of the summer and the official was in a three piece suit reminding him of Uncle Vernon.

"Mr. Malfoy, has Mr. Potter been treating you well?" the man looked to Lucius and seemed amused by the amount of paint on him.

"Well, you seem to be faring much better than the others," Mr. Brown smiled and took off a coat, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"How are the others?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Two are dead, one by his owner the other tried to run away. One is in St. Mungos. The rest seem to be all right. But Mr. Malfoy here seems to be the healthiest so far. Some of the others seemed to have taken upon themselves to torture their slaves." Harry shook his head in disgust.

"Well, I'll be back in a month to check on things." Mr. Brown said before he disapparated.

Harry turned to look at Lucius who was trembling and wide-eyed with fear. He took the paintbrush from his hands and led him inside.

"Here, have some tea," Harry offered after a few minutes of silence as he took the teakettle off the stove.

Lucius took the tea but seemed dazed by Mr. Browns visit. Harry stared at Lucius for a time then cleared his throat.

"I won't hurt you like that," Harry said carefully.

"Right, I-I know that," Lucius took his tea and seemed to settle.

"Why don't we make something? Cooking seems to calm you down." Harry offered.

"Good idea Harry," Lucius said with a smile.

"Ok, here's a cookbook I'll just get the paint covered and bring in the brushes." Lucius nodded and lost himself in the book.

This time when Draco came to visit it was to find Harry and Lucius in a flour battle. He stood there a moment watching the flour fly through the air. Both men had a huge smile on their face and wicked grins. Finally, Lucius pinned Harry to the wall with a handful of flour in one hand.

"Surrender!" Lucius smiled.

"Fine, I'll do the washing you do the drying," Harry laughed.

Then Draco watched with astonishment as the smiles disappeared and he thought for a moment that his father was about to kiss Harry when Harry saw him standing there.

"Hi Draco," Harry grinned.

"You expect me to fall for that?" Lucius smiled wickedly as he pressed Harry closer to the wall.

"Hello Father," Draco drawled.

Lucius spun around and Harry took off running and laughing.

"Um, hello Draco," Lucius looked abashed. Draco noted with amusement he also seemed to be blushing despite the layers of flour on him.

"Do you have any idea how silly you look?" Draco snorted.

"Well let's see," Lucius laughed and pointed behind Draco where Harry stood with a handful of flour catching him right in the face.

Draco howled with rage. Harry ran and hid behind Lucius.

"Oh no, don't put me in this one," Lucius laughed pushing Harry toward Draco and hiding behind him.

"He's your son," Harry laughed and twisted around pushing Lucius toward Draco but just then Draco caught them both with a bowl of ice water.

They screamed and quickly tore off their sopping shirts. Draco waved a wand and cleaned them both and the room instantly.

"That's cheating," Harry said with a chuckle. "Well, I'll leave you two to catch up." He gave a wave and left.

Draco waited until Harry left then sat down. He turned and stared at his father with a smirk.

"What did I do now?" Lucius smiled.

"You fancy him," Draco drawled.

"What?" Lucius looked surprised at the accusation.

"If I hadn't shown up you would have kissed him," Draco smirked. "Try to deny it."

"You were imagining things," Lucius retorted.

"So nothing has happened between you two?" Draco looked smugly at his father.

"Nothing at all," Lucius replied honestly then got up to turn the oven off.

"Right, but in case you're curious it looked to me like he wanted you to," Draco looked casually at his fingernails.

"Really?" Lucius asked with interest.

"Aha! See you want to know. I rest my case you do fancy him." Draco snorted.

"Don't you have a home?" Lucius sneered.

"Admit it, I'm right," Draco smiled wickedly.

"Go home," Lucius smiled.

"I am right," Draco smiled back then disapparated.

There was a knock at the front door and Lucius went to answer and was rather startled when it was Ron Weasley.

"What the sodding hell are you doing here?" Ron yelled.

"Ron!" Harry yelled from the steps. "Lucius is here on a special program."

"Oh, yeah the buy a prisoner program. Dad told us about it. How did you get landed with him?" Ron walked sideways in the door to steer clear of Lucius.

"I offered," Harry replied.

"And I agreed. The cake is ready," Lucius said then turned away.

"You offered to take Lucius Malfoy? Are you raving?" Ron asked.

"'Yes' to the first and 'no' to the second. SO what brings you by?" Harry asked.

"Came to see if you needed help with that fence," Ron replied.

"Almost done, thanks anyway," Harry smiled.

"How did you get it done so fast?" Ron asked.

"Lucius has been helping me with that and the gardening, cleaning, cooking, exercising the horses, all that," Harry said happily.

"Oh well then, I suppose that's alright." Ron brightened. "How is he then?"

"Fine." Harry looked over his shoulder then nodded his head toward the side parlor.

"They really broke him in there, Ron. He has horrific nightmares and sometimes I really worry. He's really different. I thought I'd teach him humiliation, you know. But, it's more like I'm teaching him just to be normal," Harry whispered.

"Weird, the mighty have fallen. How's ferret boy?" Ron smiled.

"Trying to deal with it all. He keeps looking for the old Lucius and he's gone," Harry whispered.

"So are you going to open your pool soon?" Ron smiled eagerly.

"Yeah," Harry smiled.

"Okay well see you then," Ron smiled then disapparated away.

Harry walked into the kitchen only to get a finger shoved in his face putting a dollop of icing on his nose.

"Hey!" Harry laughed and Lucius smiled wickedly.

"Cake's done," Lucius pointed to the cake on the center of the table.

Wiping the icing off his nose and licking off his fingers Harry eyed the cake. He failed to notice the way Lucius was watching him sucking on the icing covered digit. The blond suddenly had the irresistible urge to cover all of Harry in the frosting and licking him clean.

"Oh god," Lucius whispered in horror as he felt himself get hard at the thought.

"Hmm?" Harry turned to see Lucius had gone ashen. "Lucius?"

"Nothing, I think I'll go take a shower," Lucius muttered then left the room quickly.

Harry shrugged and went outside to start on the pool. When Lucius came back out Harry was working hard at cleaning it and had taken off his shirt. Suddenly Lucius felt his chest tighten as he watched small drops of sweat glisten and trail down the tan, toned muscular back.

"Oh Merlin," Lucius realized Draco was absolutely right. He wanted Harry.

"Hey, Lucius grab this end would you?" Harry smiled and handed him one end of a long hose then took of his pants revealing a pair of swimming trunks and dove into the pool.

"BRR!" Harry appeared quickly shivering making Lucius laugh which was lucky because it covered the fact he was staring at Harry's wet body. "This water is freezing!"

"I'll go in if you want," Lucius offered quickly.

"No, bad enough one of us is freezing, just move the hose and prevent it from getting kinks," Harry said as he dove under the water with a scrub brush.

Lucius nodded watching the handsome man working hard under the water scrubbing tiles clean. Then saw in fascination that the hose he held sucked up the dirt. When Harry came out he was shivering and his lips were blue with cold.

"T-t-towel," Harry stuttered hoisting himself out of the water.

Lucius gave Harry the towel then stood facing him rubbing his shoulders to help warm him.

"T-th-thanks," Harry's teeth chattered as he stood there. "B-b-better g-go in," Harry stammered.

They walked inside and Lucius saw Harry was still shivering; his lips were blue even after Harry had dried and dressed.

"Are you still cold Harry?" Lucius asked with concern.

"Y-yes," Harry shivered out.

Lucius sat down on a couch, took the afghan off the back and motioned for Harry to sit next to him. Harry curled up in the blanket and looked gratefully at Lucius.

"T-t-thanks," Harry smiled up through chattering teeth.

"W-w-welcome," Lucius imitated.

Harry hit Lucius over the head with a pillow. Lucius pinned his arms to his side so he wouldn't get hit again. That was when Lucius realized he was a breath away from Harry's lips. Lucius thought about closing that gap but fear washed over him as to what trouble he might get into, after all he was the slave. But at the same time if Harry told him to, wouldn't that make him as bad as a sex slave? To his surprise Harry touched his wand to his collar, rendering it invisible.

"Harry?" Lucius asked in confusion.

"N-Now there is no c-collar to be seen. It's just H-Harry and L-Lucius," Harry smiled.

Lucius smiled at how easily Harry had solved his dilemma. The blond lowered Harry to the couch and kissed the ice-cold lips carefully, tenderly and gently until they began to warm. Harry felt the world melt underneath him. He'd never been kissed like this. When Lucius pulled back he picked Harry up with him, still within the afghan into his arms to warm him.

"You know you could have done a warming charm on yourself," Lucius whispered.

"Not as much fun," Harry chuckled.

"You set me up?" Lucius asked with surprise.

"Just a little. If it didn't work I would have charmed myself." Harry shrugged.

"Why?" Lucius replied.

"Because you needed to feel in control again," Harry smiled. "No more tricks, I swear."

Lucius nodded and kissed him again sliding his tongue into Harry's mouth. A feeling of pure heat washed over Harry pooling in his groin. He responded in kind pushing his tongue to reach, lick and taste every corner of Lucius' mouth. After a few minutes, Lucius picked Harry up and still kissing him carried him to bed.

Harry fell back as he was laid on the bed, but didn't complain. Lucius began to kiss him again making him forget anyone else existed besides the two of them. Harry began to take off Lucius' shirt nibbling at the exposed skin as it appeared, reveling in the soft gasps he heard as he proceeded from one nipple to the next. He worked his way down but Lucius stopped him and instead began to take Harry's shirt off leaving numerous love bites as he continued ever southward. With a groan of frustration Harry waved his wand and they were suddenly both without clothing. They were too close and the sexual tension was palpable in the air. Lucius shifted and Harry looked at him in confusion as he lay by him upside down then with a smirk he understood. Grabbing Lucius' hips he thrust him forward into his mouth while Lucius' mirrored his actions. They were both so close that it was only moments later they both screamed around each other's cocks drinking down their rewards.

Once again Lucius' shifted in the bed until he faced Harry. The blond slave looked into the smoldering emerald eyes and smiled knowing there would be more to come.

"We need to talk first Harry," Lucius whispered.

"About," Harry asked breathlessly.

Lucius traced one hand idly around Harry's chest not looking in his eyes.

"Harry, I know you want children. We are both wizards. Do you want children from me? "

"But we don't even know how long this will last," Harry whispered fearfully.

"I can carry it if you want," Lucius offered still not looking up.

"And if I set you free then will you leave, take me to court and take the child?" Harry said with pain etched in his face.

"If I say that I wouldn't do any of that would you believe me? I don't want to leave," Lucius replied.

"I watched the change in you. It's like you never were that man I once knew. Yes, I desperately want children," Harry began to cry. Lucius quickly wrapped him up in his arms.

For the first night since he arrived, Lucius didn't need to be held by Harry it was the other way around. Lucius held Harry as he cried himself to sleep. So Lucius was rather surprised to find Harry was gone in the morning. He ate breakfast alone and went to look for Harry but instead found Pete.

"Where is Harry?" Lucius asked.

"He shut himself up in his office this morning - looked upset about something. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" Pete asked looking half mad at Lucius.

"Maybe," Lucius replied quietly.

"Asked him about kids, didn't you?" Pete surmised.

"Yes," Lucius replied.

"Well, I saw him send an owl off this morning. I'm guessing he's going to set you free. Then you won't have to worry about it. You can go home to your cozy little Manor and leave him alone, like everyone else does," Pete snapped. "He's the nicest man I've ever known. Stay away from him. He's in a lot of pain right now."

"Shit." Lucius muttered as he sat down and stared off into space.

"Father?" Draco asked as he entered the room that night to see his father. Lucius had not left the spot too engrossed in his own thoughts.

"Draco?" Lucius muttered.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy. The rumor is Harry has asked for your release. I can hardly wait for you to come back home." Draco beamed but then noticed Lucius hadn't moved or had any reaction. "Father did you hear me? You're going to be coming home!" Draco said again.

"I'll sign the Manor over to you," Lucius said softly. "I'm not going there again."

Harry walked in at that moment and tossed some papers on the table. "I set you free." Harry said with his wand at Lucius' throat and the collar fell away. It clattered loudly on the table. "Goodbye Lucius," Harry said then turned to leave. Lucius stood up so fast the chair he was sitting on clattered to the floor. He reached out and grabbed Harry by the arm. The movement was so fast; Draco had to dive out of the way. Draco was stunned by the reaction his father was having to his freedom.

Lucius spun Harry around to face him. Harry put his arms out and they stood locked for a moment. Harry's face was full of pain and resolve.

"Um, if it's a bad time…" Draco began but then was cut off abruptly as Lucius began to shout.

"You cannot just push me away like this!" Lucius yelled.

"I'm not, you want to go - then go!" Harry yelled back.

"You are so pushing me away!" Lucius retorted.

"I'd rather you left now, than later," Harry's voice broke.

"Well, if you're ready then," Draco put in.

"SHUT UP!" Harry and Lucius turned to yell at him.

"I am not leaving now and I wouldn't later!" Lucius roared.

"Why not?" Draco put in then the pair stared daggers at him and he sat down and shut up.

"But you're free to go," Harry said firmly.

"And what if I want to stay?" Lucius replied.

"Why would you want to stay?" Harry whispered.

Lucius shook his head and grabbed Harry around the waist pulled him firmly into his chest and kissed him deeply. Harry clutched at Lucius' arms then with a sigh wrapped his arms around his neck.

To say Draco was surprised would be a mild understatement; sort of like saying America is slightly in debt. His eyes blinked a few times as he watched his father snogging the living daylights out of his fathers' former 'owner' and Draco's own past enemy.

After a minute, he gave up, put his elbows on the table, his head in his hands and with a happy, little, sigh watched. It was amusing to see his father ravish someone, since he'd never seen anything more than a pat signify emotion from the man. It was also entertaining to see the great, all-powerful Harry Potter reduced to a pile of mush.

"Bloody hell," came a whisper to his left as Ron Weasley staggered toward a chair at the kitchen table.

"It's about time," came the voice of Pete who sat down next to Draco.

"I think he's staying," Draco smiled.

"Do you think they'll stop soon?" Ron chuckled.

"Nope," said Pete as he got up and grabbed a pitcher and three glasses.

"I think I heard a moan," Draco smirked.

"When did this start?" Ron asked in bewilderment.

"Last night I think," Pete guessed. "And that was definitely a groan."

There was a strangled sound and the trio turned to see Harry had wrapped his legs around Lucius' waist. They were still kissing, but now they were grinding as well. The group had to move their glasses quickly and Pete grabbed the pitcher as Lucius lay Harry on top of the table still kissing away.

"Bloody hell, you have an audience you know," Ron gasped in horror and fascination as he was totally ignored.

"I'd have to give it two thumbs up," Draco smirked holding his glass in the air.

"Wow," Pete finished as several buttons flew through the air over his head.

"Okay, did anyone else hear a zipper?" Draco whispered and laughed at the same time.

Ron and Pete raised their hands and as one they all backed away from the table. They were just making it out to the main sitting room when Pete ducked quickly as a small bottle sailed through the air.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"Lube," Draco chuckled.

"Maybe Harry will finally get those kids he wanted?" Pete smiled.

"With Lucius Malfoy?" Ron sputtered.

"Hey, that's my father Weasley," Draco smirked.

CRASH!

Three men jumped in surprise as something in the house crashed.

"I think it was one of the chairs falling over," Pete guessed.

"OH YES, LUCIUS!" Harry screamed from the kitchen.

"OH god," Ron sputtered and disapparated.

"That's my dad," Draco smirked.

"HARRRRRRY!" Lucius roared from the kitchen.

"That's my boss," Pete smirked and clinked his glass against Dracos'.


End file.
